pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Called to Say I Love You
"I Just Called to Say I Love You" is a song written, produced and performed by Stevie Wonder.2 It is one of Wonder's most commercially successful singles. The song was first featured in the 1984 comedy The Woman in Red,2 along with two other songs by Wonder, and scored number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for three weeks from October 13 to 27, 1984. It also became his tenth number-one on the R&B chart, and his fourth on the adult contemporary chart; it spent three weeks atop both charts, and for the same weeks as on the Hot 100.3 The song also became Wonder's only solo UK number-one success, staying at the top for six weeks, in the process also becoming Motown Records' biggest-selling single in the UK, a distinction it still holds as of 2015.2 In addition, the song won both a Golden Globe and an Academy Award for Best Original Song.2 The song also received three nominations at the 27th Grammy Awards for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance, Song of the Year and Best Pop Instrumental Performance. There was a dispute among Wonder, his former writing partner Lee Garrett, and Lloyd Chiate as to who actually wrote the song. Chiate claimed in a lawsuit that he and Garrett wrote the song years before its 1984 release; however a jury ultimately sided with Wonder.4 Contents 1 Personnel 2 Charts and certifications 2.1 Charts 2.2 Year-end charts 2.3 Decade-end charts 2.4 Sales and certifications 3 See also 4 References 5 External links Personnel Stevie Wonder - vocals, synthesizer, drums, vocoder, organ Charts and certifications Charts Chart (1984) Peak position Australia (ARIA) 1 Austrian Singles Chart5 1 Canadian Singles Chart6 1 Danish Singles Chart 1 Dutch Singles Chart7 1 European Billboard Hot 100 Singles 1 French Singles Chart8 1 German Singles Chart9 1 Irish Singles Chart10 1 Italian Singles Chart11 1 Norwegian Singles Chart12 1 New Zealand Singles Chart 1 Spain (AFYVE)13 1 Swedish Singles Chart14 1 Swiss Singles Chart15 1 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)16 1 US Billboard Hot 10017 1 US Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks17 1 US Billboard Hot Black Singles17 1 Year-end charts Chart (1984) Position US Billboard Hot 100 25 Decade-end charts Chart (1980–1989) Position Australian Singles Chart 5 UK Singles Chart 3 Sales and certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Canada (Music Canada)18 3× Platinum 300,000 France (SNEP)19 Gold 926,00020 Germany (BVMI)21 Gold 250,000 United Kingdom (BPI)22 Platinum 1,840,00023 United States (RIAA)24 Gold 1,000,000 Total available sales: 4,326,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Preceded by "Careless Whisper" by George Michael UK number one single September 8, 1984 (for six weeks) Succeeded by "Freedom" by Wham! Preceded by "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince and the Revolution Billboard Hot 100 number-one single October 13, 1984 (three weeks) Succeeded by "Caribbean Queen" by Billy Ocean See also List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1980s List of RPM number-one singles of 1984 List of European number-one hits of 1984 List of number-one hits of 1984 (France) List of number-one hits of 1984 (Germany) List of number-one singles of 1984 (Ireland) List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1984 List of number-one singles in 1984 (New Zealand) List of number-one hits in Norway List of number-one hits (Sweden) List of number-one hits of 1984 (Switzerland) List of number-one singles from the 1980s (UK) List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984 (U.S.) List of number-one R&B singles of 1984 (U.S.) List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1984 (U.S.) References 1.Jump up ^ "RIAA Gold and Platinum Database". Riaa.org. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 136. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 3.Jump up ^ "I Just Called to Say I Love You" topped the Billboard Hot 100, Adult Contemporary and R&B charts simultaneously from October 13 to 27, 1984: Hot 100 singles chart. Billboard. October 27, 1984. p. 64. Retrieved October 14, 2014. Hot Adult Contemporary chart. Billboard. October 27, 1984. p. 19. Retrieved October 14, 2014. Hot Black Singles chart. Billboard. October 27, 1984. p. 50. Retrieved October 14, 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Weinstein, Henry (February 23, 1990). "Wonder Wins Suit Over Song". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved October 3, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You". austriancharts.at. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Lwin, Nanda. Top 40 Hits: The Essential Chart Guide. Mississauga, Ontario: 1999. 7.Jump up ^ "De Nederlandse Top 40, week 41, 1984". Retrieved February 27, 2008. 8.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You". lescharts.com. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ German Singles Chart Charts-surfer.de (Retrieved April 10, 2008) 10.Jump up ^ Irish Single Chart Irishcharts.ie (Retrieved April 10, 2008) 11.Jump up ^ Italian Single Chart Hit parade Italia (Retrieved May 30, 2008) 12.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You". norwegiancharts.com. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ Salaverri, Fernando (September 2005). Sólo éxitos: año a año, 1959–2002 (1st ed.). Spain: Fundación Autor-SGAE. ISBN 84-8048-639-2. 14.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You". swedishcharts.com. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 15.Jump up ^ Steffen Hung. "Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You". hitparade.ch. Retrieved December 27, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "Stevie Wonder: Artist Chart History" Official Charts Company. Retrieved September 12, 2015. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Billboard AllMusic. (Retrieved April 17, 2008) 18.Jump up ^ "Canadian certifications – Stevie Wonder – I Just Called to Say I Love You". Music Canada. Retrieved March 29, 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "French certifications – Stevie Wonder – I Just Called to Say I Love You" (in French). InfoDisc. Retrieved March 29, 2012. Select STEVIE WONDER and click OK 20.Jump up ^ "Les Singles en Or :" (in French). Infodisc.fr. Retrieved March 29, 2012. 21.Jump up ^ "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank (Stevie Wonder; 'I Just Called to Say I Love You')" (in German). Bundesverband Musikindustrie. Retrieved March 29, 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "British certifications – Stevie Wonder – I Just Called to Say I Love You". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved March 29, 2012. Enter I Just Called to Say I Love You in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 23.Jump up ^ Lane, Daniel (June 27, 2013). "Daft Punk's Get Lucky becomes one of the UK's biggest selling singles of all-time!". Official Charts Company. Retrieved May 6, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ "American certifications – Stevie Wonder – I Just Called to Say I Love You". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved March 29, 2012. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1984 singles Category:Stevie Wonder songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in France Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Best Original Song Golden Globe winning songs Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songs Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:Synthpop songs Category:Songs about telephone calls Category:Motown singles Category:1984 songs